WLFL
WLFL, virtual channel 22 (UHF digital channel 27), is a CW-affiliated television station licensed to Raleigh, North Carolina, United States and serving the Triangle region (Raleigh–Durham–Chapel Hill–Fayetteville). The station is owned by the Sinclair Broadcast Group as part of a duopoly with Durham-licensed MyNetworkTV affiliate WRDC (channel 28). The two stations share studios on Highwoods Boulevard in Raleigh; WLFL's transmitter is located in Auburn, North Carolina. On cable, the station is carried on channel 0 in the Raleigh area, except in outlying areas, where it is carried on either channel 2, channel 9 or channel 10. On Charter Spectrum, WLFL is shown in high definition on digital channel 1212. History The analog UHF channel 22 allotment was in the planning stages as early as 1976 as a station with mostly Christian-oriented religious programs and some secular family shows. It was to have been operated by L.L. "Buddy" Leathers and his Carolina Christian Communications, a broadcasting company whose flagship was WGGS in Greenville, South Carolina. Carolina Christian had several construction permits in the Carolinas. The station's permit was bought out by Family Television in 1980 with the intention to sign-on in late September 1981. However, those plans were scuttled due to technical problems and bad weather. It finally went on the air as WLFL-TV (standing for "Light For Living") at 2 p.m. on December 18, 1981, with the movie Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing as its inaugural program following a day of test patterns. It was the Triangle's first full-market independent station outlet. Another earlier station with the same format, Fayetteville-based WKFT-TV (channel 40, now Univision O&O WUVC), had signed on a few months before but did not have an adequate signal to most of the market at the time. WLFL was a typical UHF independent running cartoons, dramas, westerns, older sitcoms and older movies in addition to religious programming. While licensed to Raleigh, its studios were initially at 2410 Broad Street in Durham (the same building where WTVD originally began operations in 1954), with its master control facility located with the transmission and tower facility near Apex. In 1985, WLFL was purchased by the Norfolk, Virginia-based TVX Broadcast Group. The company upgraded the station's programming, eventually resulting in channel 22 becoming the third-highest rated station in the Triangle area. A year later, TVX moved WLFL's operations into new studios on Front Street in Raleigh just inside the Beltline/I-440. On October 9, 1986, WLFL became a charter affiliate of Fox, along with the other TVX stations. The station also replaced its original 1,000-foot (305 m) transmitter tower and one megawatt ERP transmission facility with a new 1,700-foot (518 m) tower and five megawatt visual, 500 kW aural ERP transmission antenna. TVX sold off most of its mid-size market stations in 1988, following its purchase of Taft Broadcasting's independent stations and Fox affiliates. It held onto WLFL until its merger with Paramount Pictures in 1991, after which the group was renamed Paramount Stations Group. By this time, it was one of the strongest Fox affiliates in the country. In 1993, the station became one of the first to drop the -TV suffix from its call sign. Paramount sold WLFL to the Sinclair Broadcast Group in 1994 and entered into a local marketing agreement (LMA) with WRDC the following year. That station was owned by Glencairn Ltd., a separate entity that was majority-owned by the Smith family, founders and owners of Sinclair. For all intents and purposes, Sinclair had a duopoly in the market even before Sinclair purchased WRDC outright in 2001. While WLFL was the senior partner in the deal, it vacated its Front Street studios that year and moved the combined operation to WRDC's new facility in the nearby Highwoods office complex. WNCN, which acquired the market's NBC affiliation from WRDC in September 1995, moved into WLFL's old studios at the same time. In 1996, Fox announced it would not renew its affiliation contract with the station when it got involved in a dispute with Sinclair over programming issues during the 10 p.m. slot. Even though Fox later relented, it still managed to seek a new affiliation with WRAZ in 1998, leaving WLFL to pick up programming from The WB. CW affiliation On January 24, 2006, CBS Corporation and Time Warner announced that they would shut down UPN and The WB, and would move the higher-rated programs from those two networks onto a new service, The CW. On February 22, News Corporation announced it would start up another new network called MyNetworkTV. This service, which would be a sister network to Fox, would be operated by Fox Television Stations and its syndication division 20th Television. MyNetworkTV was created in order to give UPN and WB stations that were not mentioned as becoming CW affiliates another option besides becoming independent stations, and was also created to compete against The CW. It was initially seen as a foregone conclusion that WLFL would be The CW's Triangle affiliate, as it was by far the stronger of the two stations in Sinclair's Triangle duopoly. Network representatives were on record as favoring the "strongest" stations among The WB and UPN's affiliate slates. However, when the new network announced its first group of stations outside the core group of Tribune Company and CBS Corporation-owned stations, WLFL was not on the list. In February, WRDC was announced as an affiliate of MyNetworkTV. It was not until May 2, when Sinclair and The CW signed an affiliation deal for all Sinclair-operated WB affiliates not slated to join MyNetworkTV. As a CW affiliate, WLFL aired the network's children's programming block (branded as One Magnificent Morning since October 2014) two hours earlier than most other Eastern Time Zone affiliates of The CW, from 5 to 10 a.m. As of 2016, WLFL now airs the block at the normal schedule, from 7 a.m. to noon. Sinclair was involved in a retransmission dispute with Time Warner Cable, the Triangle's largest cable provider. WLFL and WRDC's original carriage agreement ended on December 31, 2010. The issue involved fees that TWC was willing to pay for programming on WLFL and WRDC. Negotiations between the two parties were extended for another two weeks and were set to expire on January 15, until an agreement was finally reached. Any blackout would, in effect, have limited access for both WLFL and WRDC to a number of cable households within the market. However, both stations are also available through satellite providers DirecTV and Dish Network along with AT&T's U-Verse service. On May 15, 2012, Sinclair and Fox agreed to a five-year affiliation agreement extension for the group's 19 Fox-affiliated stations until 2017. This included an option, that was exercisable between July 1, 2012 and March 31, 2013, for Fox parent News Corporation to buy a combination of six Sinclair-owned stations (two CW/MyNetworkTV duopolies and two standalone MyNetworkTV affiliates) in three out of four markets; WLFL and WRDC were included in the Fox purchase option, along with Sinclair stations in Cincinnati (WSTR-TV), Norfolk (WTVZ) and Las Vegas (KVCW and KVMY). In January 2013, Fox announced that it would not exercise its option to buy any of the Sinclair stations in the aforementioned four markets. It chose instead to purchase the Charlotte CW/MyNetworkTV duopoly of WJZY and WMYT-TV, and converted WJZY into a Fox O&O in July 2013, displacing that market's Fox affiliate WCCB. On January 8, 2016, Sinclair announced that American Sports Network would launch as a dedicated, digital multicast network under the American Sports Network name with 10 stations including WLFL on January 11, 2016. Category:The CW Affiliates Category:Channel 22 Category:1981 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:Raleigh/Durham/Goldsboro/Fayetteville Category:North Carolina Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Fox Affiliates Category:Former PTEN affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:UHF Category:The CW North Carolina Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates